Plasma processing apparatuses are used, e.g., for plasma etching of semiconducting, dielectric and metallic materials, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (“PECVD”), and resist removal.
One type of plasma processing apparatus that is used in semiconductor material processing includes a reaction chamber. A substrate to be processed is supported in the reaction chamber on a substrate support. The substrate is typically secured on the substrate support by a substrate holder. A process gas is introduced into the reaction chamber by a gas distribution system. An electric field is established to generate a plasma from the process gas to process the substrate.